A Girl Without a Real Name, A Boy Without Real Expressions
by ElectricBlue12387
Summary: Akemi Okabe, a name given to her at the age of six when she was adopted, she doesn't seem to know her real name. Kyoya Ootori, the vice-president of the Host Club, but what hides behind his plastic smile? KyoyaxOC I'll revise summary later, too tired.


_Translations to the names and my reasoning behind them will be found at the end. And OMG, it's been forever since I last wrote in first person so it'll suck a bit. Oh this is planned to be a short story with about 6 chapters though it might be extended of I think of something awesome, lol._

* * *

Trouble Comes in Three

1

* * *

"You kids be good on your first day at school, or else!" The head maid of the Okabe family said as she gave us a threatening glare that dissolved into a soft warm smile as she looked at us, "You look lovely in your uniforms."

"Thank you, Miss Kana," Mieko and Minoru said in unison and then turned to each other with a grin. They did look good, although the word 'lovely' didn't fit Minoru, being as he was a boy unlike his twin sister that exuded loveliness… when her mouth wasn't open. The twins turned to me and I gave a hesitant smile. We would be going to Ouran Academy together, as siblings although I wasn't related to them by blood. My surname was given to me when I was adopted by the Okabe's which was 11 years ago, I was six when I was brought to the house and given a new name 'Akemi Okabe'. Two years after that, the Okabe's adopted a pair of twins.

I can't say we've ever been really close but they seem to look up to me and I think it has something to do with the fact that at our last school I was labeled 'The Red Queen'. I never found out why.

"You're a third year so we won't have classes together but eat lunch with us, Akemi," Mieko said and Minoru nodded with a smirk.

"Alright," I said and I looked to Miss Kana, "We'll be leaving now. Be sure not to go—."

"Yes, yes, I _know_, don't go in your room. You've always been an odd one, Okabe-sama."

"I wonder what you're hiding," Minoru said and gave me a look that said 'I bet it's something dirty'. Flushing, I turned away and started walking forward.

"It's not anything weird," I called back in a shaky voice. It was a lie, a straight out fib. Truth was, I'm a hikikomori, a name for those who confine themselves, physically and emotionally. I don't really know how I turned out that way. The thing is, in my room, it's filled with my obsessions which I hide from everyone. I suppose I'm also an otaku because of what can be considered my 'obsessions'. If they found out, I'm sure they'd lose all of their respect for me.

"Riiight. Then why are you trying so desperately to hide it?" Mieko asked and the twins snickered together softly.

_It's best to ignore them,_ I told myself and that is what I did.

* * *

The number two thing that I hate about transferring schools would be introducing who you are in front of the class. Of course, I've been trained by my adoptive father in the art of faking calmness, a lesson I treasure to this day.

"My name is Okabe Akemi, please call me by my first name because I have two siblings and I would hate to answer to something meant for them," I bowed slightly and smiled the 'killer smile' the one I also learned from my dad. The room was quite for a minute and the teacher gave me my seat at the back of the room, a place I was entirely happy with.

After that, the class went on and I nearly died with how boring it was. I'm okay with English, so after contemplating it, I let my mind wander as I started to think about the latest updates for the manga I had read on my free time. During this time when I let my mind wander, I debated which pairing would be canon at the end of the series but before I came to a final decision, the bell signaling the end of English class resounded and the room filled with the sound of talking. What was the topic of discussion? Me.

"Akemi-san is so pretty." "An Okabe? She looks like a halfer." "We can call her by her first name? I feel special for some reason." "She looks so sweet and innocent." "I wonder what she's like." "Hey, Kyoya, do you know anything about her?"

I looked at who said the last part and it was a blonde guy with purple eyes. He looked like a prince from a fairy tale. _He'd be perfect for a shoujo manga… or maybe a host club._ The guy looked to another guy who had glasses on, he looked…_sexy. _At the same time, he also held a classy, cool vibe. Kyoya, I think the blonde guy called him, pushed his glasses up and turned to look at me. Our eyes met and I felt a sudden jolt of recognition go through me, the eyes were so similar to the person from then…

"Akemi Okabe, 17 years old, adopted at the age of six into the Okabe family, blood relatives are unknown, nicknames include: 'The Red Queen' 'Ice Demon' and 'Perfect Princess'. I presently do not know how she got the nicknames, although I do know that she has had perfect grades throughout school, is athletic, and has won five beauty contests."

_How does he know all of this? It sounds like researched this… although I can't say if I mind him speaking about me so loudly or not._

"Whoa, Kyoya how did you find out all of that so quickly?"

"The Okabe family has always been in close relations with mine, I heard from her sister."

"Then does that mean you and Akemi-Chan know each other?"

"No, I've never had the pleasure of meeting her; I think she's met my eldest brother though."

By then, everyone in the class was listening in on their conversation.

I studied Kyoya, who seemed to know Mieko and pondered on who he was. _Who does he look like? Black hair, black eyes, masculine but slender frame, Japanese… ahh, he's _his _brother._

"No wonder you look so familiar," I said without thinking and gasped slightly when everybody's eyes turned toward me, "I-I mean, you look so similar to Yuuichi-san…"

"Wait," the blonde prince said and I looked at him curiously, "You're on first name bases with Kyoya's brother, that scary guy?"

I couldn't help but laugh, "Yuuichi-san isn't scary. He's just serious and has frown lines but to answer your question, I suppose I am."

"Most interesting," Kyoya said and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

"Mother, I can't believe she's on first name bases with your _brother_," Tamaki said to me much later during club hours as I was working on the budget plan for the semester. I looked at him, slightly annoyed but I didn't care to show it as I continued typing away at my computer. Hopefully he'd get the message that I didn't want to talk about Akemi Okabe, a girl who was strangely familiar. Maybe I had met her, or at least seen her before. I know I haven't been introduced to her before; she was the daughter of an important business associate and exceedingly beautiful at that, I would've remembered.

"She was beautiful, though. Somebody said she looked like a halfer."

Without much control on my part, I thought about how she looked. She for sure had Asian blood in her, with her slanted eyes but that was a bit questionable with the bright blue eyes she had. I suppose she is a halfer. Akemi also had hip-length black hair to support her Asian blood and milky white skin that Kyoya recalled hearing about from her sister, Mieko.

Inwardly sighing, I looked to Tamaki and said in a low-tone, "Are you saying she's better looking than Haruhi?"

"W-what!? Of course not! Haruhi is the cutest in the whole wide world, no one can compare!"

"What are you talking about guys?" Haruhi said as she came into the room with a small smile.

"N-never mind that. Darling, what are you so happy about?" Tamaki said when he quickly gave her a peck on the cheek. She glared at him.

"Sempai, you know what I said about physical contact on school property."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. I just felt so happy having you as my girlfriend."

Haruhi blushed slightly and looked to Kyoya, "I heard about the new transfers, two of them are in my class, the twins, Minoru and Mieko. Isn't on in your class?"

"Yes, Akemi Okabe."

"You're talking about that really hot chick we've been hearing so much about?" Hikaru said as he and his twin, Kaoru entered, a little flustered.

"We were just talking to her siblings," Kaoru commented.

"They're coming to the Host Club today."

* * *

_Oh gosh, sorry this was really short. It's 1:21 a.m. here and I just wanted the story to be up before I fall asleep LOL. I should be working on my Fairy Tail fanfic D: I'm so bad. Anyway, an update to this should be up after I update that Fairy Tail fanfic I mention._

_Translations(all Japanese words):_

_ Akemi: __Bright and beautiful; red beauty, which is why her nickname was 'The Red Queen' Her character was very dignified in that school so they called her a queen while adding red for a play with her name. I used this as Akemi's fake name because I had the idea of her being an ice queen and I liked the color red so I wracked my brain for names that the color red was in. Her name could've been Akahana (red flower) or Akako (red child) but Akemi seemed right__._

_ Mieko:__ Blessed child with beauty. I plan for Mieko to be gorgeous though specific details haven't been thought of. Her character is one that allows her to feel blessed for what she has and what she's been given which is why she's a 'blessed child'. She isn't just beautiful outwardly, she's beautiful on the inside too._

_ Minoru: __Reality; harvest. Minoru is a guy with a very girlish look to him, he's been considered a shota boy by me for a long time, and considering he's an OC I've had since a year ago, I decided to use him. Minoru is a realist and is very blunt when stating facts and tends to have fun being mischievous by 'harvesting' secrets of others. He refuses to invade Akemi's privacy though, mostly because he thinks of her as a sister and admires her._

_One last note: If there are any Japanese terms used that you don't know about, just PM me _


End file.
